Steam Trading Cards
Basic Information On July 6th 2017, a while after Creativerse was released (on May 8th 2017), Playful announced that Steam Cards were enabled for Creativerse via Twitter: https://twitter.com/creativersegame/status/883097917472612353 . The Steam card feature has been developed and is maintained by Valve Corporation. Please note that Playful, the developers of Creativerse, cannot influence which cards, backgrounds, emoticons etc. you will obtain with your purchases for Creativerse and/or other possible actions on Steam, since Steam cards are randomly selected as designed and programmed by Valve for Steam. The images on this page have been provided by Playful and Clint91930, who also wrote this excellent article about Creativerse Steam Cards on the Steam Trading Cards Wiki: https://steamtradingcards.wikia.com/wiki/Creativerse You can trade Steam Cards (also Foil Cards), Emoticons and Backgrounds that you'd like to buy or sell via platforms like https://www.steamcardexchange.net/index.php?gamepage-appid-280790 Steam Creativerse Trading Cards (6) You can obtain 3 random Creativerse Steam Cards for your Steam account when purchasing the "Pro" DLC, the Welcome DLC/Bundle and/or buying Coins bundles for Creativerse via Steam. Sometimes, other offers like the Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles during the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland in 2018/2019 also provided buyers with Steam Cards and randomly other rare Steam assets. You will usually receive 1 Steam Card for 9 US$ each that you spend for a F2P Steam game as per Steam rules defined by Valve Corp. Sometimes you might even randomly be endowed with Steam Cards for Creativerse when buying another game on Steam or purchasing anything else over Steam. You will be notified on Steam whenever you received a new card (or any other item like emoticons) and you can then find it in your Steam inventory. In order to open your inventory, click on "View" and then on "Inventory" in the drop-down menu in your Steam UI. Alternatively, when browsing Steam's webpage https://steamcommunity.com/ , let your mouse cursor hover over your Steam username to access the drop-down menu, then click on "Inventory" in your browser. On the enlarged version of Steam webpages, click on the "page" symbol in the top left corner to access the Steam drop down menu, then click on "You & Friends" and then select "Inventory". Or click on the green notification button that resembles an envelope (with a green number on it if there's anything new in your inventory) and then follow the links to your inventory. Since Creativerse is an F2P-game (for free), you cannot simply gain Steam Cards by playing Creativerse for a specific timespan, different to playing purchasable games. Steam Cards for F2P games can only be gained if you spend (real) money for Creativerse (not just by spending Coins ingame). This cannot be changed by Playful, since it is due to Valve's policy for all F2P-games that are shared via Steam. There might be exceptions (like for MMORPGs that are free to play but still require monthly subscriptions) - however, Creativerse is no such exception. Usually you can only obtain half of the full set of cards for any purchasable Steam game, while the other half has to be traded from other Steam players (you can trade in any of your unwanted Steam cards, like duplicates for example). For Creativerse and other F2P games, it's possible to collect all cards as random gifts for your purchases and/or by opening Booster Packs that can be made from Steam Gems or can be obtained randomly (your chances for that depend on your Steam-Level for your Steam account). These are the 6 Trading Cards available for Creativerse on Steam: 1. Something in the Dark 2. A Touch of Destiny 3. Bold Strike 4. Promontory 5. Shape the World 6. Soaring Steam Creativerse Foil Cards (6) Foil Cards are rare variants that look the same as common Trading Cards, only with different frames (silver). Steam Creativerse Badges (6) After you have collected a full set of Steam Cards (for any Steam game), you can "craft" a Steam Badge for this game in Steam. After opening the webpage https://steamcommunity.com/ in your browser, let your mouse cursor hover over your Steam account name to open the drop-down menu, and select "Badge" there. In the enlarged version of Steam webpages on your browser, click on the "page" symbol in the top left corner to open the drop down menu, then click on "You & Friends" and on "Badge" to open the required webpage. It's recommended to sort your game list by clicking on "Completed" in order to see your whole Steam Card sets with all available cards of the sets in your possession. Only if you have collected all 6 Creativerse Steam Cards (or any other full set of cards for another game), you can then "craft" a Steam Badge from them by clicking on the according button. Creating a Steam Badge will "use up" the card set. Steam Badges are account-bound (just like cards) and can be displayed on your Steam profile. You can only choose one of your Steam Badges to be displayed though. Creating Steam Badges will earn you tradeable rewards (otherwise permanent if you don't sell them): * one random Steam Emoticon (usable on the Steam forums and in Steam chats) made for this specific Steam game, * one random Background Image (wallpaper) for your profile page on Steam with motifs from this specific Steam game, * 100 XP for your Steam Level * and a chance to receive a coupon for another game or DLC on Steam. A Steam Badge will "level up" if you collect the same set of Steam Cards again and create "another" Badge from this set. This will not add another Badge, but instead will re-craft your Badge for the same game and lets it reach its next level. You will receive 100 more XP for each Badge "upgrade". So Steam Badges of higher levels will gain you more XP for your Steam-level. The maximum Badge level for each Steam game is 5, but Foil Cards can be made into their own Badge additionally. Whenever your Steam-level rises after collecting a certain amount of XPs for your account on Steam, your maximum number of possible Steam friends will increase by 5 more players, and you will also get a chance to receive showcases for your profile page. 1. Level 1 Creativerse Steam Badge: First Night Survivor (100 XP) 2. Level 2 Creativerse Steam Badge: Stone Spelunker (200 XP) 3. Level 3 Creativerse Steam Badge: Obsidian Adept (300 XP) 4. Level 4 Creativerse Steam Badge: Iron Lord (400 XP) 5. Level 5 Creativerse Steam Badge: Diamond Diver (500 XP) 6. Creativerse Foil Badge: Lumite Master (Level 1: 100 XP) A Foil Badge is created by completing a set of Steam Foil Cards for a specific game, it just looks different and is much rarer than common Badges. A Foil Badge can only be crafted once, it is a special icon separate from the one common Badge that you can level up. The Foil Badge will show up separately on your Steam account profile page. The rewards for crafting a Foil Badge are the same as for crafting the first normal Badge. Steam Creativerse Booster Packs Booster-Packs for Creativerse will contain 3 random Creativerse Steam Cards, which can (randomly) either be common Trading Cards or rare Foil Cards. Booster-Packs are randomly distributed to "entitled" Steam users whenever other community members create Badges. You will stay "entitled" if you stay logged in at Steam or will log in at least once a week. Your Steam-level will raise your chances to receive Booster-Packs: * Level 10: +20% chance to receive a Booster-Pack * Level 20: +40% chance to receive a Booster-Packs * Level 30: +60% chance to receive a Booster-Packs * Level 40: +80% chance to receive a Booster-Packs * Level 50: +100% chance to receive a Booster-Packs (twice as much, which still does not mean "always"). You will be notified on Steam with a green number on your inventory "envelope" icon as soon as you will receive such a Booster-Pack. You can also "craft" Booster Packs from Steam Gems yourself. You can create 1 Booster Pack from 1000 Gems per day and Steam game. You can collect Steam Gems by transforming (surplus) Steam Cards into Steam Gems. Simply select any of your Steam Cards in your Steam inventory for this. In case of Creativerse, each (surplus) card can be turned into 33 Gems. Steam Creativerse Emoticons (5) As explained above, you will obtain one random Creativerse Steam Emoticon whenever you craft a Steam Badge for Creativerse from a full set of collected Creativerse Steam Cards. And you can randomly obtain Steam Emoticons for special occasions like by opening the Steam Advent calendar before Christmas and the like. You can also trade these Emoticons from and to other players. Steam Emoticons are then usable on the Steam forums and in Steam chats, on Steam workshop pages and the like. 1. creatiblock (Common) 2. rocketsaway (Common) 3. creatiboom (Common) 4. creatigoo (Uncommon) 5. arcstone (Rare) Steam Creativerse Profile Backgrounds (5) Just like Steam Emoticons, you will obtain one random Creativerse Steam Profile Background when you craft a Steam Badge for Creativerse from a full set of collected Creativerse Steam Cards. You can also trade these Backgrounds. You can select one of your collected backgrounds for your profile page on Steam. 1. Rocksteraway Beach (Common) 2. Rambeau's Mountain (Common) 3. The Miru Cave (Common) 4. Chizzardwood (Uncommon) 5. Lava Depths (Rare) Card Artworks 1. Promontory "Ever forward, ever onward, ever upward!" 2. Shape the World "Add a little happy tree, right there." 3. Soaring "Don't look down, don't look down..." 4. Bold Strike "Some days you get the Miru, and some days the Miru gets you." 5. A Touch of Destiny "The power of creativity is within your three-fingered grasp!" 6. Something in the Dark "I'm okay with the events that are unfolding currently." Category:Steam